


One Feline War for Love

by Ilyria



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aggressive Wooing, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cat Lover Xiao Zhan, Cat Wang Yi Bo, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyria/pseuds/Ilyria
Summary: Yibo has found his perfect mate. The human just doesn’t know it yet.Or, Xiao Zhan is too distracted by the hot, weird guy who randomly shows up at his apartment and won’t leave to notice his beloved cat is never in the same picture.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 37
Kudos: 450
Collections: Xiao Zhan/Wang Yibo





	One Feline War for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fanvids of Cat Yibo x Cat Owner Xiao Zhan ([here](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av78874893) and [here](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1zE411D7ty)). Had this languishing on my computer and want to finish this cute, little piece before starting on a major project (but now I'm derailed by some sexy prompts in the prompt fest). Title is, of course, a reference to YiZhan! Hope you enjoy this fluffy identity porn starring kitty Yibo!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/redsilklady)

Yibo struts out of the department store in a sharp navy suit and designer sunglasses, looking straight out of _Gentleman’s Quarterly_.

Everything was lifted when the sales clerk wasn’t looking, of course. He knows he looks good, even though his legs are way too long for the slacks’ inseam and the stiff white collar feels uncomfortable around his neck. How humans can bear wearing so many clothes all the time he’ll never know.

Heads turn on his way to his human’s apartment, which takes longer on foot than all fours. He doesn’t have any money, of course, but that doesn’t stop him from surreptitiously lifting a bouquet of roses from a streetside florist for his beloved.

With his charms, how can Xiao Zhan _not_ fall for him at first sight? Yibo is so going to sweep him off his feet.

When his beloved answers the door, fresh from his post-work shower with hair still damp, his eyes land first on the bouquet of roses, then travel up to Yibo’s beaming face.

“Uh, hi. Can I help you?”

“Hi. These are for you.” He holds the flowers up for Xiao Zhan to take.

“I think you got the wrong person or apartment. Are you looking for 301 or 302 instead? Zhao Hong or Liu Yufeng?”

Yibo doesn’t twitch, though his instinct is to hiss whenever Xiao Zhan’s annoying female neighbours drop by, ostensibly to spoil Yibo with cat treats but really to flirt with Xiao Zhan. His handsome, unassuming human may not realize their intentions, but Yibo is on to his competition.

“No, I am here for you, Xiao Zhan. My name is Wang Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan is visibly taken aback. “How do you know my name? Is this a joke?”

“No. You can say we’ve met before,” Yibo says enigmatically and strides confidently into the place that has been his home for the past two months.

Xiao Zhan is quiet as he scrutinizes him with skepticism. “Sorry, but I really don’t know you. Why are you here?”

Here it goes. “I want you to let me stay here.” So I can prove to you that I can be the perfect mate and you should totally be mine, Yibo doesn’t say. He knows humans well enough to get that is creepy, and he’s not going to ruin his chances before he’s even begun.

“Um, why?”

“Let’s say I really owe you, and I’m willing to do whatever you wish to return your kindness,” he says earnestly.

Xiao Zhan’s confusion deepens. “I’m sorry, but I really don’t remember you.”

Of course, he’s not going to recognize Yibo as the pitiful stray he rescued two months ago and patiently nursed. “It doesn’t matter if you remember me or not. Please just let me stay with you.” Yibo lets his bottom lip protrude in an irresistible pout.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about, so let’s just say everything’s even between us. Why don’t I take you home? Where do you live?”

The irony. “I don’t have anywhere else to go,” Yibo confesses. He deepens his pout and, for good measure, gives Xiao Zhan the look he always uses to score another treat.

It works as usual.

“Look, even if I agree to let you stay, there’s the issue of my cat. He doesn’t like strangers and probably won’t like you. He scratched the last person who came over.”

Oh yes, that asshole is lucky Yibo didn’t claw out his eyes. Still, Yibo knows he’s won. “Trust me, I have a kindred way with cats.”

Xiao Zhan protests some more futilely. “This place is hardly big enough for me and my cat already. And all I can offer is a crappy couch. You’re better off going home and forgetting about this.”

“I promise you I don’t need much space at all. I am in your debt.”

Xiao Zhan sighs, giving in. “If you insist, but just wait until you meet Jian Guo.”

***

Xiao Zhan has never seen this guy before in his life. He knows this for sure, because he wouldn’t forget a face like that.

It should be worrying that this guy he’s never met knows his name and where he lives, but Xiao Zhan strangely doesn’t feel alarmed. Maybe it’s the guy’s earnestness and sincerity; he certainly doesn’t give off creepy vibes. Xiao Zhan doesn’t feel like he’s being conned, but then, do con victims?

Xiao Zhan is probably biased because the guy is gorgeous, but he doesn’t seem like a complete nutjob. As in he seems fully aware and in control of his faculties, unlike the ones that wander around this neighbourhood mumbling to themselves.

He is quite stubborn in his refusal to leave though. Xiao Zhan isn’t cruel enough to leave someone out in the cold, especially if it’s true that he doesn’t have anywhere to go, so he can put this guy up for one night. (Again, his decision is probably influenced by the guy’s jawline. God, he didn’t think he was _this_ much of a sucker for a pretty face.) In the morning this guy can get over this crazy idea of paying Xiao Zhan back and go back to wherever he came from.

If he even lasts the night. Once Jian Guo comes back and finds him, this guy might be fleeing for his life like the last guest Xiao Zhan invited over. Xiao Zhan had met him at a bar and they’d hit it off enough for Xiao Zhan to bring him home, which is not typical behaviour for him at all. Except, as soon as they stumbled into Xiao Zhan’s apartment, half-drunk and liplocked, Jian Guo started yowling and hissing like never before, even pounced on the poor guy and swiped a scratch clean across his cheek.

Xiao Zhan had been horrified and felt really bad until the guy, hand pressed to his bleeding cheek, snarled at Jian Guo, “You damn hellcat!” Xiao Zhan apologized to him for Jian Guo, of course, and helped him bandage his injury but still firmly shut the door after the guy and never called him after.

Since then, Xiao Zhan has always been careful when introducing people to Jian Guo. His poor cat, probably traumatized from abuse before Xiao Zhan found him, has never taken easily to strangers, and Xiao Zhan should’ve known better from how upset he gets whenever others, even his neighbours, come by.

He’s just finished setting out some spare clothes and slippers and hanging up the guy’s suit when he hears the water shut off. The guy slinks out of the bathroom in the nude, water dripping down his long, lithe body.

Xiao Zhan quickly averts his eyes. He does have towels, but who needs modesty when your physique is as sleek as a feline?

Not self-conscious in the slightest, Yibo picks up Xiao Zhan’s spare clothes. He pulls on the ripped, old T-shirt and cotton pants but comically tosses the pair of clean boxers Xiao Zhan has thoughtfully included. Xiao Zhan stubbornly ignores the fact that he prefers to not wear underwear. He’s about Xiao Zhan’s height so the clothes fit, though his legs are longer so the shirt ends below his hips and the pant hem hovers above his ankles. Still, he can somehow make Xiao Zhan’s hole-ridden rags look stylish.

And cuddly enough to tempt Xiao Zhan.

God, he’s been single far too long. Or just really needs to get laid.

“Dinner’s ready. Hope you don’t mind noodles, nothing fancy,” he announces to distract himself.

He’d prepared two simple bowls of lamian noodles while Yibo is in the shower. The guy stares at the noodles and chopsticks long enough that for a crazy moment Xiao Zhan thinks he doesn’t know how to use them. But then he picks them up and uses them to lift the noodles to his mouth. Xiao Zhan does not stare at how long and elegant his fingers look holding chopsticks or how plush his lips are as he bites into the noodles.

Usually after dinner, Xiao Zhan just chills on the couch with the TV on and shamelessly spoils Jian Guo. But Jian Guo is still nowhere to be seen since he came home from work. He’s not an indoor cat, but he’s always back by nightfall.

Trying not to worry about his cat, Xiao Zhan digs out a moth-eaten blanket and leaves his guest on his saggy, secondhand couch for the night. He did warn the guy about slumming here after all.

He makes sure to leave his window open enough for Jian Guo to come through. And sure enough, just as Xiao Zhan is drifting off to sleep, he feels a gentle weight patter up his body and settle on his pillow. He brings his hand up to pet his cat as he curls up against his cheek.

“Where did you go today?” he sleepily asks. “I was worried when you didn’t come home all evening, you know?”

The soft lick on his cheek feels like an apology. He tickles Jian Guo’s chin and falls asleep to rumbling in his ear.

***

Yibo unfurls from where he’s curled up on the pillow next to his beloved. He yawns, stretches, and nuzzles Xiao Zhan’s cheek. When he gets up, he’s human, puttering barefoot out to where his clothes lay on the couch. He’ll have to get used to putting on clothes even if they are so uncomfortable and restrictive—he’ll never understand why humans wear clothes _underneath_ their clothes either.

He sets off to work before Xiao Zhan’s phone alarm is due to go off. His human rarely eats breakfast at home—he’s always rushing out the door in the morning—so, like a good mate, Yibo is going to cook him a healthy meal to start his day off well.

But as it turns out, cooking is way different in practice than it seems. Is the pot supposed to hiss and spit this much? It’s bubbling very aggressively too—Yibo tries to stir the congee but the rice keeps gushing out of the brim and sizzling on the stove. He doesn’t understand why the rice is behaving this way and won’t stay put in the pot. Almost half of the congee has oozed out and is pooled on the stove, burning.

Then a loud, awful noise starts blaring nonstop in the apartment. Yibo covers his ears, tries to figure out where the sound is coming from and how to make it stop. Is it just him or does the apartment look a bit hazy?

His human stumbles into the kitchen then, bleary-eyed and looking furious. He turns the stove all the way from high to off and dumps the bubbling pot into the sink, wordlessly glaring at Yibo. Yibo shrinks back.

Xiao Zhan opens the windows and balcony door, and after some time the obnoxious noise thankfully ceases. Seeing Yibo’s disheartened look, Xiao Zhan sighs and clasps his shoulder to comfort him.

“Well, at least now I know the ancient fire alarm still works.”

Always so kind and forgiving. Yibo feels a bit better that his attempt at making breakfast is a total failure.

Xiao Zhan ends up taking him to the corner breakfast stand with tables and stools outside. Sitting on the cheap chairs holding hot jianbing in their hands, Yibo is filled with warmth and happiness. They’re like a true couple having breakfast together. Then Xiao Zhan leaves for work, and Yibo feels like a devoted housewife eagerly awaiting her husband’s nightly return.

***

Despite the fiasco that morning, Xiao Zhan plops his messenger bag on his desk only twenty minutes late. This is the weirdest morning after he’s ever had, not that he’s had many.

His colleague takes one look at him and asks, “Rough morning?”

That obvious? “I had an unexpected guest crash the night. He set off the fire alarm this morning,” he explains, rubbing his eyes.

Zhou Wen makes a sympathetic noise. “Family? Friend?”

“No, just some guy who showed up at my apartment yesterday and won’t leave.”

“Oh?” His colleague raises both eyebrows. “Is he hot?”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t answer fast enough. Zhou Wen grins. “ _Smoking_ , I see.”

Xiao Zhan sighs, doesn’t bother denying it. “He doesn’t have any place to go and knows me somehow. How could I turn him away?”

“Well, you’ve always been good at taking in strays. Speaking of strays, does your cat approve of this dude?”

Xiao Zhan has long regretted telling Zhou Wen about that one night stand that never amounted to anything because the guy disrespected Jian Guo.

“He was out most of last night. And I’m not taking him in. It was just for one night!”

“Hey, it’s not a bad thing. All you do is go home to your cat anyway.”

That Xiao Zhan can’t argue with.

***

Yibo carefully lifts himself onto Xiao Zhan’s balcony, swinging himself over the railing and setting down the bag of groceries (all pilfered when the shopkeeper was busy with another customer). He doesn’t have the key to the building or Xiao Zhan’s apartment, of course, but it’s only the third floor so he does what he usually does, which is climb onto the tree beside the building, then the second balcony, and then hoist himself onto the third. Of course, it’s a lot easier with four limbs and minus the constricting pants, but Yibo isn’t going to abandon his clothes in a pile on the street.

Yibo is vacuuming the apartment—he didn’t know he can shed so much as a cat—when Xiao Zhan arrives home. He greets his human with a smile, preens when Xiao Zhan stops and stares at the neat coffee table, straightened shelves, and dustless surfaces.

“Oh, wow. Um, how did you get in here?” Xiao Zhan says, a bit stunned at his impeccably clean apartment.

“I climbed in,” Yibo tells him.

“You _climbed_ in?” Xiao Zhan exclaims in utter disbelief. “As in you climbed three floors up to the balcony?”

“How else could I climb in?” Yibo says, miffed at Xiao Zhan’s absolutely floored expression.

“Why did you come here? Don’t you have somewhere else to go?”

“No,” Yibo answers honestly. This is his home after all. And why isn’t Xiao Zhan acknowledging how clean and wonderful Yibo has made his home? Yibo wants to show Xiao Zhan that he can be a good homemaker, capable of providing him a warm, lovely home to return to each day. It’s only what Xiao Zhan gives him every day after all.

He starts to feel uneasy when Xiao Zhan continues to gape at him.

“I mean it. I don’t intend to leave until I’ve paid back my debt to you,” he insists instead of, until I’ve successfully wooed you and you agree to be my mate.

He takes Xiao Zhan’s messenger bag for him and herds him to sit on the couch. Then he goes behind him and starts to pinch Xiao Zhan’s shoulders in that way he’s seen humans do. Typically, the activity has the other party relaxing and moaning but Xiao Zhan jerks away, turning to him in confusion.

“What are you doing?!”

“I’m giving you a massage, of course. It will make you feel better after a long day,” Yibo patiently explains.

“No, you don’t need to do that!”

“Why not? You’ve worked hard, and I just want to make you feel good,” Yibo says earnestly.

It’s a perfectly reasonable and caring thing to do so he doesn’t understand why Xiao Zhan leaps off the couch as if he’s been burned.

“It’s fine! I mean it. Um, you really don’t have to do any of this. I, uh, absolve you of your debt,” his human says awkwardly. “You can go home now.”

How sweet, Zhanzhan thinks he’s here against his own will. That’s just the contrary. This is his home.

“I am here because I want to be. Please don’t try to kick me out,” he pleads. For good measure, he gives his human his most pitiable eyes, the ones that Zhanzhan always caves at. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

Xiao Zhan shuts his gaping mouth. “Uh, I guess you can stay here for now then. But just until you find a place.”

Oh, Yibo has already found his place. It’s just a matter of time before Xiao Zhan knows it. “Thank you.”

***

Xiao Zhan doesn’t know what possessed him to give his guest his spare key—that’s pretty much permission for him to come and go and stay as long as he pleases. But if the guy is going to _climb onto his balcony_ , then Xiao Zhan does not want his falling to his death on his conscience, never mind that he’s technically breaking in illegally.

His colleague is right: he really has a soft spot for strays whether they’re human or animal.

His guest seems bent on making up for the disaster that morning, which really isn’t necessary. But he’s bought all sorts of ingredients for dinner that even Xiao Zhan is curious to see what he’ll do.

It doesn’t take long for it to become clear that the guy is absolutely clueless when it comes to the kitchen. At least he’s super hot—probably one of the hottest people he’s seen in life, in fact, and definitely the hottest to have ever graced his apartment—so Xiao Zhan lets himself enjoy some eye candy as Yibo wanders around his kitchen perplexed.

“What are you making?” Xiao Zhan asks, watching Yibo take out the ingredients from his grocery bag: several different types of mushrooms, cabbage, tofu, fish cakes, etc.

“Hotpot.”

For just the two of them? And on a regular night? “Isn’t that too much trouble?” he asks.

“No! Nothing is too much trouble for you, Zhanzhan,” Yibo says firmly.

Since when he is Zhanzhan? To be honest, he doesn’t mind as much as he probably should. “Are you sure you want to make hotpot?”

“Do you not like hotpot?” Yibo asks, alarmed, movements stilling.

“No! I like hotpot. Never mind, if that is what you would like for dinner. Do you know how to make it?” he asks to make sure.

“Of course, you put food in the soup as it boils,” Yibo answers like it’s obvious.

It is simple, but when Yibo sets the stove to high and _then goes_ to find a pot, Xiao Zhan intervenes for the sake of his kitchen. Supervision is obviously required with this guy.

“Please, let me cook for you.” Xiao Zhan diplomatically seizes the reigns, filling the largest pot he has with water. At Yibo’s mouth opening to protest, he insists, “You’re my guest. Besides, you bought all the food. Please let me take care of the cooking.”

Yibo relents, though Xiao Zhan can see the indecision warring on his face. He takes a seat on Xiao Zhan’s small round kitchen table to wait.

As the water is boiling, Xiao Zhan quickly washes some rice and turns the rice cooker on before moving to cutting up vegetables for the hotpot.

“Can you set out food for my cat?” he asks Yibo. “He should be returning any moment. He likes to go out during the day but usually comes home at night when I’m back. He’s been disappearing off somewhere lately though.”

Before he remembers to tell Yibo where he keeps Jian Guo’s cat food, Yibo goes straight to the right cupboard and fills Jian Guo’s bowl. Quite generously too.

Speaking of Jian Guo, Yibo hasn’t been chased away by him yet. “Have you met my cat?”

“You can say that,” Yibo says, again with that enigma.

Well, if he hasn’t been scared away… “He’s adorable, isn’t he? I found him a few months ago not doing so well in an alleyway. I took him home, kind of expected him to leave once he’s better, but he’s still around. Now he comes home every night.” Xiao Zhan is aware of the proud, fond tone in his voice and that he’s rambling. God, now this hot guy is going to think he’s some crazy cat lady—which he admittedly is. He’s always liked animals but has never been so devoted to any one until Jian Guo.

“Of course he would come back. This is a warm, loving home and you are a caring owner.” Yibo sounds completely sincere.

What a lovely thing to say. Xiao Zhan gives him a genuine smile.

He finishes cooking just as the rice cooker beeps. Like he expected, it’s a lot of food—they didn’t even use up all the hotpot material—and way too fancy for a regular dinner for two. But hotpots are meant to be enjoyed with company, and although his current guest is turning out to be kind of odd, Xiao Zhan finds he doesn’t dislike him. Or maybe that’s just his libido talking. Either way, it’s a pleasant, if kind of excessive, weeknight.

Over the next few days Xiao Zhan quickly takes to Yibo’s company. They go out for breakfast at the corner place before Xiao Zhan leaves for the studio, and Xiao Zhan comes home to Yibo after work. He insists on cooking dinner enough times that the guy gets the hint he’s not to be using the kitchen. His days are actually not much different than his usual routine, only that Jian Guo now appears to be out more often, returning only after Xiao Zhan’s in bed.

It still doesn’t take long for Xiao Zhan to notice some weird things about his new guest though.

For one, he doesn’t seem to like wearing clothes. He’s perfectly comfortable trotting around stark naked, such as before and after baths or when he’s doing laundry, which does not help Xiao Zhan’s sanity at all. Xiao Zhan does not want to be creepy, but it’s hard not to stare when the guy is absolutely gorgeous. It takes conscious effort to resist his eyes from the magnetic force of those long legs or that svelte waist, let alone between his legs or his backside. He’s probably very photogenic too that Xiao Zhan itches to take photos of him from every angle.

He also caught the attention of Xiao Zhan’s next-door neighbour, Zhao Hong, whose balcony is parallel to his, when he, completely naked, hung the bedsheets out to dry outside. Xiao Zhan did not go all caveman-like and usher him in possessively, but he did insist that he’ll finish hanging up the laundry instead.

Second, Xiao Zhan has a nagging suspicion he has something to do with the half-depleted supply of dried fish he got for Jian Guo, as well as the secret stash of expensive cat food Jian Guo likes so much that Xiao Zhan took great pains to hide. He’s likely spoiling Jian Guo too much—Xiao Zhan doesn’t blame him, Jian Guo can be too cute when he wants his way—but it’s not good for his diet (or Xiao Zhan’s fluctuating disposable income).

But these aren’t causes for alarm. What is a major red flag is that he doesn’t seem to have a job. And doesn’t seem at all bothered by his lack of one. Xiao Zhan doesn’t know what he gets up to during the day, but he’s always home by the time Xiao Zhan gets back from a long day at work.

To be fair, he’s never asked Xiao Zhan for money, which is a relief because Xiao Zhan’s meagre graphic designer salary is hardly enough to get by, especially now during a low client period. If he were a con artist, why would he pick Xiao Zhan of all possible targets? With his looks, there is no doubt no shortage of wealthy sugar daddies willing to spoil and entertain him on their yachts and mansions.

Which begs the question, just what exactly is he doing here at Xiao Zhan’s place?

***

While his plans of cooking a delicious, hearty meal for his beloved and winning his heart through his stomach may not have materialized, there are other things Yibo can do to show Xiao Zhan he is the ideal mate for him.

It’s Saturday, and Yibo knows his human likes to catch up on sleep and putter around the apartment. He also knows his human likes to take advantage of not having to be anywhere in the morning and enjoy himself under the blanket.

Xiao Zhan is being careful not to make noise, obviously mindful of his guest outside his bedroom. He groans quietly into his pillow as his hand moves between his legs, palming his morning wood.

Yibo is going to take care of that for Zhanzhan. He’s going to show his mate that he can be relied on to fulfill his needs and give him pleasure whenever he wants it.

In his nude human form, he slips under the blanket and presses his body against Xiao Zhan’s. He kisses his mouth just as his hand finds and closes over his target: Xiao Zhan’s erection.

Xiao Zhan gasps in surprise, his eyes opening wide, and Yibo uses the moment to drive his tongue into his mouth and deepen their kiss. He’s wanted to kiss his human like a lover for a while now, not the small kitten licks he’s had to content himself with.

Xiao Zhan is so stunned by the kiss he’s paralyzed. Yibo knocks his hand off his dick, which from what he can feel is a thick, solid girth, and takes control of pumping it up and down, nice and slow.

In a sudden burst of force, Xiao Zhan shoves him off, and he almost topples off the bed.

“What are you doing?!” Xiao Zhan yells, scrambling backward and staring at Yibo as if he’s crazy.

Had he done something wrong? He thought he was pleasing his human just fine—he knows what to do. He’s seen Xiao Zhan get himself off plenty of times after all.

“You’re aroused,” he points out. “I was just taking care of that for you.”

Xiao Zhan looks like he wants to die. Yibo doesn’t understand what the problem is.

Finally, Xiao Zhan grouses out. “It’s _the morning_.”

Yes, Yibo knows that adult human males regularly wake in the morning with their cocks erect. And that morning copulation puts them in a good mood for the day. In fact, Yibo has heard that morning blow jobs is a common adult male desire.

“Do you want my mouth instead?” he offers as he smoothly slithers under the covers. He seizes the base of Xiao Zhan’s dick—and yes, it’s just as big as he felt. Of course, his mate would be strong and virile—and manages to lick a stripe before Xiao Zhan kicks him off.

This time Xiao Zhan scrambles to his knees to get away. It makes his erection stand out, so he gets off the bed entirely, comically holding his blanket around his waist as he stares wide-eyed at Yibo.

Yibo tries not to be hurt that his human has kicked him off when he was only trying to please him. “I only want to make you feel good.”

“What makes you think I want you to do that?!”

Yibo shrinks, curling in on the bed at Xiao Zhan’s bewildered words. He doesn’t understand what he could’ve done wrong.

Xiao Zhan sees his distress and seems to collect himself, asking in a gentler, serious voice, “Is that what you think I want from you?”

He says it like he doesn’t want that. Who _doesn’t_ want to copulate with their mate?

Well, to be fair, they aren’t mates yet, but Yibo is trying to show him how compatible they are, how Yibo can take care of all his needs and make him happy.

Xiao Zhan grows more somber. “Do you think this is a condition of your stay here? I would never—what makes you think I want you to do such a thing?” He takes a deep breath. “I thought it was odd, you just showing up randomly like this. But what happened—” he cuts himself off abruptly. “Never mind, I won’t force you to tell me.

“Just know that I would never make you do anything against your will,” he declares solemnly.

Yibo isn’t sure he understands why Xiao Zhan is suddenly so grave. Of course, Xiao Zhan would never— _could_ never—force him into doing anything that he doesn’t want. But he’s acting like some sort of tragedy has just occurred when all Yibo wants is to give him pleasure.

Xiao Zhan snatches some clothes one-handedly and keeps his blanket around his middle all the way to the bathroom to get dressed.

***

Oh God, the poor guy is probably some victim of abuse. With his pretty looks, he might even be an unfortunate hustler or something. He’s probably on the run from his pimp and Xiao Zhan’s place happens to be a shelter for him to escape the world he’s in.

It explains why he has nowhere to go and is so desperate to stay at Xiao Zhan’s crappy apartment of all places, why he seems to possess nothing other than the clothes on his back, not even a wallet or identification. It explains the casual nudity, how at ease and unself-conscious he is prancing around for anyone to see, and why he’s so eager to please Xiao Zhan with his cooking and cleaning, afraid that Xiao Zhan might kick him out. And it definitely explains why he has no qualms about crawling naked into someone’s bed and offering to take care of their arousal for them.

God, Xiao Zhan feels a bit ashamed for finding the guy so attractive and letting his gaze linger longer than it probably should on his perfect, sleek form. He didn’t think he was obvious at all, never mind creepy, but Yibo evidently picked up on it—probably is _trained_ to pick up on men’s interest in him—and was probably afraid that unless he satisfied Xiao Zhan, he’ll lose his temporary refuge and be back on the streets.

He feels a bit silly for dragging his blanket all the way to the bathroom and returns, fully clothed and thankfully erection-free, to his bedroom. Yibo is still on his bed naked and all long, sleek limbs. He looks dejected, which makes Xiao Zhan feel worse.

“Uh, sorry about that. I mean it though; you don’t have to do that to stay here,” he says just to make things clear. “You don’t have to feel pressured to do _anything_ for me,” he emphasizes, thinking of Yibo’s cleaning and attempts at cooking.

“If you really have nowhere to go, and you truly don’t mind the small space, you can stay here as long as you need. My cat doesn’t seem to have a problem with you so all is fine with me.”

“Do you find me attractive?”

The question comes so abruptly Xiao Zhan almost thinks he imagined it. Is _this guy_ really asking him that? But he seems to genuinely want to know and isn’t fishing for compliments.

“That has nothing to do with anything.” Xiao Zhan avoids the question instead of trying to deny that he finds the guy utterly gorgeous.

Thankfully, the guy doesn’t push further.

It doesn’t completely eliminate the awkwardness for the rest of the day though. Xiao Zhan doesn’t have any plans for the weekend other than maybe go for a walk and take some photos or hang out at a café and do some sketching. But it feels rude to just leave his guest alone in his apartment.

He doesn’t have much in the way of entertainment either. He really only has his modest 40-inch screen TV, but his guest doesn’t seem interested in the program that’s only playing because the silence in the apartment otherwise would be too awkward.

In fact, Yibo seems content to just lay on the couch as if he’s always done so, even rests his head on Xiao Zhan’s thigh. It’s kind of intimate for acquaintances—roommates?—but Xiao Zhan isn’t going to brush off a poor, vulnerable hustler on the run.

So he just lets Yibo lay his head on his lap reminiscent of Jian Guo, ignoring the guy’s pool of thick, luscious hair to focus on drawing the bouquet of roses he’d given him in a vase on the coffee table. His cat is a regular favourite subject of his to draw but Jian Guo has yet to make an appearance all morning, probably out chasing birds on building rooftops.

It’s actually kind of nice passing time together like this even though they aren’t doing anything. It’s probably proof that Xiao Zhan really could use more company in his life, that he’s been single _far_ too long and that his mom’s and grandparents’ pressure to find someone already might have some sense.

He abruptly cuts off that thought. Single (and lonely) though he may be, he is not going to sink low enough to make moves on a vulnerable guy dependant on him.

***

Yibo isn’t discouraged by his beloved’s rebuff of his advances.

By the looks his human keeps trying to hide, he knows Xiao Zhan finds him attractive—he is aware that he is quite appealing compared to the average human, definitely in the ninetieth percentile. It’s fitting because Zhanzhan is also quite an impressive specimen of the human species himself: tall and perfectly proportioned, extremely handsome, and kinder than anything Yibo knows.

Humans are unique in how weird they get when it comes to mating rituals—that much is clear to all species. Unlike other animals, they are rarely direct with their interest, leading to all sorts of unnecessary confusion and wayward obstacles; how they can procreate given all the foolish challenges they put themselves through is boggling at times. But for the sake of love, Yibo will play this ridiculous game humans play.

He will woo his beloved Zhanzhan in the most incredible way that his human has no choice but to yield to his courtship and become his mate.

So that evening Yibo puts his plan of courting Zhanzhan the human way into motion. Human courtship regularly involves gift giving, dining, wining, and dancing, he knows.

He’s already given his human the bouquet of roses, the ultimate romantic token. He can take his human out for a night of dining, wining, and dancing.

Before Xiao Zhan can get started on making dinner, Yibo appears in front of him in the suit he wore on the first day. Xiao Zhan is surprised to see him dressed up.

“Let me take you out tonight,” he tells Xiao Zhan. “Please,” he adds when Xiao Zhan looks to protest. “I want to show you a good time in thanks for all you’ve done for me.” It’s the truth.

“You really don’t have to pay me back. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Xiao Zhan exclaims. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“Then take me out tonight. I’m your guest,” Yibo switches tactics, knowing Xiao Zhan would be too polite to refuse, and gives him those eyes just in case.

Of course, Xiao Zhan caves at his eyes. “…Let me set out something for Jian Guo. He’s been out all day and will probably be hungry when he gets back.”

His darling human is always so sweet and considerate. “You are a wonderful owner,” Yibo tells Xiao Zhan honestly.

A bit embarrassed by the sincere compliment, Xiao Zhan agrees to go out for dinner, even dons a suit jacket at Yibo’s insistence though he looks a bit uncomfortable. Yibo is fine with whatever he wears—Xiao Zhan looks handsome in anything, especially nothing—but he knows Xiao Zhan will feel out of place if he isn’t dressed accordingly where they’re going.

Xiao Zhan visibly changes his mind when it becomes clear to him where Yibo is taking him.

“Why don’t I take you to one of my favourite restaurants? I promise it’s a good place and it’s not far from here,” he suggests, staring at the upscale restaurant they are standing outside of. Of course, he’s too polite to mention money and admit that the restaurant is way out of his wallet range.

“No, _I_ am taking you out, so you don’t have to worry a thing,” Yibo assures him. Yibo may be a cat, but he’s sophisticated in the ways of humans and will only accept the best for his beloved. Besides, this place has live music and dancing, perfect for courtship. The menu prices are irrelevant—a stealthy lift of a fellow patron’s credit card will take care of the bill.

Xiao Zhan still doesn’t look convinced, so Yibo quickly ushers them in and gets a table before Xiao Zhan can leave. Xiao Zhan’s eyes practically water at the menu prices and he keeps trying to persuade Yibo to go somewhere else to dine, but Yibo is insistent.

He has no idea what to order so he just picks five of the fanciest-sounding dishes on the menu. Xiao Zhan balks and politely protests at the quantity and selection, but Yibo firmly confirms their order with their waiter.

The dishes when they come are nothing short of delicious. Yibo can tell Xiao Zhan likes the food, even as he’s mentally calculating his budget over the next couple months while chewing.

“I said I am taking you out and this is my treat. You don’t have to worry, just enjoy yourself,” he promises his beloved, though Xiao Zhan doesn’t seem fully convinced.

It’s a wonderful, romantic dinner, and Yibo is proud that despite Xiao Zhan’s initial hesitation, his eyes are sparkling and he genuinely seems to be enjoying himself. Yibo feels like he can burst with how joyous he is at giving his beloved a good time and making him happy.

Afterwards when the live music starts and couples begin populating the dancefloor, Yibo leaps to his feet, holding his hands out to his beloved. Now is his chance to wow his beloved with his physical prowess. But Xiao Zhan firmly declines, shaking his head, murmuring about his two left feet and gesturing at the lonely-looking young ladies at other tables.

But Yibo doesn’t want to dance with other young ladies; he only wants to dance with Zhanzhan.

…But he can prove first to Zhanzhan just how much of a desirable dance partner he can be.

He approaches a nearby young woman and soon has her twirling around the dancefloor, one hand on her waist and the other holding hers the way he’s seen humans do it.

Dancing, it turns out, is nothing like cooking. As long as you follow the right steps, there are no unexpected outcomes. The girl responds to his lead naturally, stepping forward and back and spinning accordingly with his every movement. Not long after, they’ve drawn the attention of the other dancers and diners and have come to dominate most of the dancefloor.

When the music comes to an end, he nonchalantly abandons the girl, who’s looking at him starry-eyed, to return to his beloved.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes are wide, clearly impressed. Yibo preens.

“See? It’s easy. Now dance with me,” he says, pulling Xiao Zhan up by the hand.

But Xiao Zhan still pulls away, nodding at the several young women who’re watching Yibo. “I think they’d appreciate having a dance partner.”

“I don’t want to dance with them. I want to dance with you!” Yibo says, knows he’s pouting like a petulant child. “You can be the man and I can be the girl.” He rests his arms around Xiao Zhan’s neck and gazes at him like the female partner in a dance couple. Zhanzhan is so handsome. They’re almost the same height so Yibo just needs to tip his mouth up to kiss him like a lover.

“I am really _not_ a dancer,” Xiao Zhan says. “You’ll have more fun dancing with them.” He pushes Yibo away towards the girls who have suddenly gotten closer.

Yibo fights down the hurt and irritation at his beloved’s rejection. He knows very well that dancing is the human equivalent of demonstrating your appeal and prowess to a potential mate. Hadn’t he just shown what a great partner he can be? Both on the dancefloor _and_ in bed if only Xiao Zhan would let him.

But Xiao Zhan won’t budge, so Yibo gives up and plops down on his seat to keep his beloved company. He’s dined and danced; now there’s wining to do. He signals for their waiter and orders whichever wine he recommends. When it arrives, Yibo pours a cup for Xiao Zhan first because he’s not a barbarian and they clink cups. When he takes a gulp of the strong-smelling, clear liquid though, he almost spits it right back out at the vile taste. He coughs, but although it’s like acid, it goes down. That’s another strange thing about humans—why they love drinking foul-tasting alcohol so much. Almost immediately, Yibo feels woozy and warm all over.

“Easy there, it’s not water,” Xiao Zhan says, taking his cup away.

Face flushed and hot, Yibo is suddenly tired and sleepy, his muscles relaxed all over. “Let’s go home, Zhanzhan,” he slurs.

Xiao Zhan can see he’s tired and agrees. When the bill comes, Xiao Zhan winces at it but goes to take out his wallet. Yibo beats him to it, producing the wallet he’d lifted earlier from an older gentleman in the men’s bathroom. Xiao Zhan is shocked when Yibo takes out what is obviously an exclusive premium credit card but doesn’t say anything.

They take a cab, but Yibo still almost passes out before they’re even home. His human has to help him all the way inside to his apartment, his arm around Yibo’s waist and Yibo’s head lolling on his shoulder.

The bed under Yibo has never felt more wonderful. But among the unusual warmth of his body there is a spark of a different kind of heat. Yibo is suddenly hungry for another type of meal.

He looks up at his beloved, licking his lips. Xiao Zhan has been extremely handsome all night, and now Yibo wants a taste.

Yibo pulls Xiao Zhan down so their mouths meet and hooks a leg over Xiao Zhan’s thigh to spin them around and pin his human below him. He moves his body against his human’s, grinding down and gasping into Xiao Zhan’s mouth at the hardness he feels between Xiao Zhan’s legs.

But just as abruptly, Yibo finds himself lying on his back on the other side of the bed.

“We can’t do this.” Xiao Zhan sounds strangled as he gets up, not looking at Yibo.

Yibo collapses in defeat, finally tired of all the rejection from his beloved. He’s courted Zhanzhan in the human ways he knows how but still he refuses his advances. He’s so exhausted and his eyes feel so heavy that he gives in to the seductive weight of sleep.

***

Xiao Zhan strips off the one suit jacket he has for interviews and special occasions and darts into the shower, shivering but gritting his teeth under the cold spray. Still, his mind remains on the seductive lick of those plush lips and the erotic alcohol-fuelled blush blossoming across high, sharp cheekbones.

Fuck. He gives in and switches to hot water, trying not to feel guilty as he quickly jerks one off. He comes hard, gasping, against the shower wall to the feel of a hot mouth and the delicious press of that lean body on top of his. He desperately tries not to think of how close he was to taking advantage of a drunk pretty boy.

Getting off doesn’t stop the images though. Xiao Zhan can still clearly see Yibo dancing with that natural, almost inhuman grace of his, all elegant lines and fluid ease when spinning the girl. He makes an eye-catching dancer, clearly the star of the show while the girl is his prop. Xiao Zhan isn’t the only one who can’t take his eyes off him in that restaurant.

In fact, Xiao Zhan has noticed more than one appreciative look Yibo has garnered from the audience. Yibo is every bit the young, beautiful arm candy that should be hanging off a sophisticated, wealthy older gentleman—not be with a regular guy who has to wear multiple sweaters in winter to save on heating bills. Which reminds him.

Toweling his hair dry, and glad that jerking off has left him clear-minded, he peels off Yibo’s pants and pointedly ignoring the lack of underwear, finds what he’s looking for: the thick leather wallet Yibo had pulled out earlier.

Well, Wang Yibo, or whoever he really is, is certainly not a sixty-something Mr. Liu, who from his abundant cards and desirable residential address is a financially well-off gentleman. It confirms Xiao Zhan’s earlier suspicions: his strange guest is a pickpocketing young hustler.

He’s trouble, but Xiao Zhan knew that on an instinctive level from the get-go. He just hadn’t been able to resist that pretty face and pleading eyes.

But pickpocketing hustler or no, he’s clearly not here for Xiao Zhan’s money. Xiao Zhan isn’t going to kick him out to be defenseless on the streets. But it affirms that Xiao Zhan should not be taking advantage of vulnerable young men who resort to petty theft to survive, not even if they display interest in him.

Taking Mr. Liu’s wallet, Xiao Zhan resolves to later return it to the ID’s address along with cash for tonight’s dinner.

***

Yibo doesn’t know what to do. His beloved has been ignoring him all week. Or at least keeping his distance as Xiao Zhan is too polite to openly ignore a guest.

He is still warm and doting towards Jian Guo, of course, but doesn’t talk to Yibo more than he needs to. He just goes to work in the morning, comes home in the evening, cooks dinner for both of them, and then does his own thing (shower, watch TV, sketch a bit) before excusing himself for the night and retreating to his bedroom.

Yibo, of course, has done all he can think of to engage Xiao Zhan in the precious few hours a day he has with him. He always asks about his beloved’s day at work and listens attentively to what he says, always ready to offer support if Xiao Zhan needs it, but Xiao Zhan now just mumbles some variation of, “You know, same old thing” or “Just another day at the studio.” Yibo tries to give him massages to lift his reticent mood and even prepares a bath for his human once but Xiao Zhan always turns him down. He’d even cook something for his beloved despite how difficult cooking is if it weren’t for the fact Xiao Zhan has very politely banned him from his kitchen.

He doesn’t understand the disinterest his beloved is displaying. It can’t be because something is upsetting him. When Yibo goes to him as Jian Guo, Xiao Zhan is always happy to see him and spoils him rotten like usual, petting and stroking him until Yibo is a fluffy, purring mess in his arms. But with Yibo, Xiao Zhan remains friendly but aloof.

Then on Friday, Xiao Zhan doesn’t come home. Yibo anxiously hangs around the balcony when he doesn’t return by eight, and by nine, Yibo is out prowling rooftops in the neighbourhood tracing the route his human usually takes to and from work. But there is no hint of Xiao Zhan’s tall figure and usual messenger bag in the streets below. Around eleven, Yibo starts to wonder if he should actually use the telephone and call the police—or the hospital.

Wound tight with worry, he almost jumps at the clanging of the key being forced into the lock just before midnight. When the door opens, a stranger is propping his human up, his shoulder under Xiao Zhan’s arm. If it weren’t for Xiao Zhan’s groaning and distress, Yibo probably would be shoving the man away from Xiao Zhan.

“Great job on the client, but I definitely don’t envy you if being recognized by the boss entails downing a bottle of baijiu,” the man mumbles as he drags Xiao Zhan across the threshold.

He is startled to see Yibo staring warily at them in the living room. His jaw drops a bit when he registers who Yibo is. “You’re _still_ here?” He glares at a limp Xiao Zhan, saying accusingly, “You didn’t tell me he’s still living with you!”

“Who are you?” Yibo demands, taking Xiao Zhan insistently from this man. “What do you want with Zhanzhan?”

The guy raises his eyebrow as well as his hands. “I am his coworker. I was just helping _Zhanzhan_ home after some much-deserved celebration in honour of _Zhanzhan_ ’s impressive work with a client.” He says “Zhanzhan” a bit too teasingly so Yibo scowls at him and jerks Xiao Zhan fully away from this man, nearly toppling over from the force. Xiao Zhan whimpers at the jarring motion so Yibo lays a comforting hand to steady his head.

The guy is looking at them with obvious interest. If he has any untoward designs on his human… Yibo glares at him in warning, ready to hiss if needed.

“I promise I didn’t do anything. Xiao Zhan didn’t tell me you two were—”

“We’re not _anything_!” Xiao Zhan blurts out abruptly, suddenly clear and coherent. “He’s just staying here temporarily to get back on his feet.”

The guy doesn’t seem convinced going by his stretching smirk. “Okay, if you say so,” he says placatingly.

“I mean it! He’s not anything to me,” Xiao Zhan exclaims. “I’m just helping him out, that’s all! There is nothing going on between us.”

Yibo didn’t know hearing Xiao Zhan’s vehemence and conviction can hurt so much. Does Yibo really mean nothing to Xiao Zhan? He knows Xiao Zhan adores Jian Guo, but does he really care nothing for Yibo? Not even after all of Yibo’s efforts to win him over?

The guy’s smirk fades to be replaced by sympathy that Yibo can tell is for him. “My mistake,” he sounds genuinely sorry. “I’ll leave you two to rest then. See you Monday.”

He leaves Yibo to drag an inebriated Xiao Zhan to the bedroom.

***

Xiao Zhan wakes to the telltale hammering of a hangover in his head as well as a painful throat and aches all over his body.

Ugh, it’s official. He’s sick. _And_ hungover. It looks like the stress and pressure of delivering that damn project have finally caught up with him. He’d been fighting off a creeping cold all week—two weeks, truthfully—and wanted to leave earlier last night but couldn’t politely refuse the multiple rounds of ganbei from his boss.

Moaning, he digs his fingers into his pounding temples, displacing Jian Guo from where he’s curled up on his chest. Jian Guo lands nimbly but watches him, tense and alert as if he understands something is wrong.

What a smart darling kitty he has.

His head is woozy and he feels off-balance when he gets up. He has no appetite for breakfast but forces down a few bites of some fruit at least. Yibo is nowhere to be seen, probably out for a walk or wherever he goes when he leaves the apartment. He putters around for a bit before his light-headedness gets to be too much and retreats back to bed. Jian Guo, ever the sweetheart, licks his cheek to make him feel better.

The next time he wakes, it’s afternoon and he feels even worse, though the hangover has mostly subsided. He’s sweaty with a fever and his body is hot and aching all over.

Something moves against his bare skin. His disoriented mind registers that he’s _naked_ and not alone in bed, and there’s an arm over his chest. He turns to the side to see Yibo watching him in concern. He’s not wearing anything either.

What the hell? He freaks out, pulling away.

“What are you doing here?” he cries out, but it comes out gurgled with his dry mouth and sore throat.

Yibo brings his hand up to tenderly stoke his hair. “You’re sick,” he says, as if that’s an explanation.

“So? Why are you in _my bed_?”

“You were shivering. Sharing body heat will help,” he patiently explains.

Maybe, but that doesn’t mean that Yibo can just take off his clothes and crawl into bed beside him! Who has the audacity to do that?

Before he can say that though, Yibo caresses his flushed cheek like a lover. “Go to sleep, Zhanzhan.”

In his delirium, Xiao Zhan is tempted to submit and let himself be taken care of by this beautiful, concerned creature.

But given his fever, he just might do something he’ll regret. Like kiss those pretty, plush lips. Maybe pull that lithe body over his own heated one and rut against it.

Why does Yibo have to tempt him so much?

“I just have a cold. I’ll be fine after some rest. Please don’t worry about me,” he croaks out.

“You’re unwell. How can I not worry about you?” Yibo says, worried. Then, in a despairing tone, like Xiao Zhan has somehow wounded him, says, “I just want to take care of you. Why won’t you let me?”

He really does sound like an upset lover.

“You sound like my boyfriend,” Xiao Zhan jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

That is apparently the wrong thing to say.

Yibo sits up in bed, glaring down at Xiao Zhan. “Well, why not?! Why won’t you accept me? Just what is wrong with me?”

What? Xiao Zhan isn’t following, his mind muddled.

Yibo rants on, gaining momentum. “You don’t seem to care about any of the things I do for you. I can do so much more to please you but you don’t want me to. Why don’t you want me? Where am I lacking? What can I do to win you over?”

Xiao Zhan is flabbergasted. What is he talking about? He doesn’t need to “win” over Xiao Zhan—Xiao Zhan isn’t going to take advantage of his vulnerable situation and require him to do things to stay in his good graces.

“I thought you liked me. But maybe I was wrong after all,” Yibo finishes, dejected. “You’re just putting up with me, aren’t you? You’re too kind to turn me out. Well, I’ll relieve you of your burden.”

He gets up and strides out of the bedroom. Xiao Zhan scrambles to follow, almost losing his balance from light-headedness.

Not looking back, Yibo heads straight to the balcony, completely unbothered that anyone can see his nakedness.

Once outside he whirls around to pin Xiao Zhan with a sad, resigned look. There is a final, absolute quality to it. “You have always been kind to me, Zhanzhan. You took care of me when you didn’t have to, and for that I thank you. I truly am grateful for all you’ve done for me for the last two months.”

Two months? They’ve barely known each other two weeks.

But before Xiao Zhan can parse his confusion, right before his very eyes, with the clear backdrop of a cloudy afternoon, the unbelievable happens. Wang Yibo’s elegant, trim figure is suddenly a cat.

Not just any cat.

Xiao Zhan stares, astounded, down at a prim Jian Guo on his balcony and thinks he’s finally gone insane. He must be hallucinating from his fever.

But there is the same unmistakeable wistful look in Jian Guo’s eyes that he had seen only seconds earlier.

Jian Guo blinks slowly at him, mournful, triggering Xiao Zhan’s protective instincts to hold his darling cat close and coddle him from the evils of the world.

But before Xiao Zhan can sweep down and scoop him into his arms, Jian Guo nimbly surges onto the railing as if he weighs nothing at all.

Twisting around, he gives Xiao Zhan one last forlorn look. Then Xiao Zhan’s heart stops in his chest as Jian Guo _leaps_ off his balcony.

Xiao Zhan almost goes over himself with how quickly he cranes to see where Jian Guo has fled. Ever agile, Jian Guo lands neatly on a tree branch near the building, then hops down the tree trunk to the street and is gone.

Cursing, Xiao Zhan spins, trips over the threshold, catches himself, stubs his foot on a table leg, and almost loses his balance twice trying to pull on jeans and jerk on a hoodie. He jams his feet into sneakers and then he’s flying down three flights of stairs, not even bothering to lock his apartment.

His head is still swimming with the effects of the fever but he knows clearly what he must do. He doesn’t know where Jian Guo went but he has some ideas where to start.

He combs through the neighbourhood block, then expands in the direction of the alley he’d first found Jian Guo in, circling back several times. Looking for a swift, stubborn little cat when it doesn’t want to be found isn’t easy, so hours pass and it gets dark but there is still no sign of Jian Guo.

To make everything worse, the weather forecast for tonight just has to be accurate and the anticipated rain comes on schedule. It’s not just a light drizzle either but an absolute downpour. Xiao Zhan can’t believe his luck: he has a fever, his weird, gorgeous guest who he’s been fighting an attraction for _turns out_ to be his cat, Jian Guo has run away and Xiao Zhan can’t find him, and it just has to piss heavily on top of everything.

His clothes soaked and his sneakers squeaking with excess water, Xiao Zhan collapses against a brick wall. The cold water is making his fever worse; his mind is so muddled he can’t think clearly. All he can focus on is putting one foot forward and scanning everywhere in the deluge for a familiar tail or shine of a glossy coat.

Xiao Zhan is so cold and so wet—and so hungry. He’d barely eaten all day, only had something in the morning when he woke up sick and hungover. But if he doesn’t find his dear cat, he knows with certainty from the sadness in those eyes that he won’t see Jian Guo again.

So he keeps moving forward, goes down every dark alley and explores every overturned box or abandoned object that can be used as shelter by a creature a foot long.

At some point he trips over something and tumbles all the way to the ground. But he’s too weak and exhausted to get back up, so he rests his forehead on the ground for a bit longer.

Just a bit.

***

Yibo lays a hot towel on his human’s forehead and tucks the blanket tighter around him.

This time Xiao Zhan’s face is almost ashen and his skin cool to the touch but Yibo knows better than to crawl under and warm him up directly.

“Y-Yibo?” his human croaks, eyes fluttering open.

Yibo dutifully gets the glass of water and helps Xiao Zhan sit up so he can tip it into his mouth.

Groaning, Xiao Zhan takes a few sips then looks at Yibo.

Yibo avoids his gaze, ashamed.

“You came back,” Xiao Zhan says in relief, his mouth stretching into a smile. “And you brought me home. Thank you.”

“No, I was the cause of all this,” Yibo mumbles in shame. “I’ll take my leave now.”

He gets up, but Xiao Zhan catches his wrist and tugs him back.

“No, don’t go. Don’t leave me again,” Xiao Zhan pleads. “Don’t make me go look for you again in the rain when I’m sick.”

Yibo sits back down obediently at that. He knows he’s not in any position to be lecturing Xiao Zhan, but that was quite foolish of his human. He can still feel the fear at the sight of his human passed out facedown on the ground in the pouring rain. “Why did you do that when you’re sick? You should be resting.”

Xiao Zhan takes his hand. “You really don’t know?”

Of course, humans are stupid at times, but Xiao Zhan should really have better self-preservation than this.

“I couldn’t let my cat leave me.”

Yibo’s chin drops. Yes, Xiao Zhan adores Jian Guo. And Yibo adores Xiao Zhan. But as much as Yibo loves being taken care of and pampered by Xiao Zhan, Yibo can’t keep being only Jian Guo for Xiao Zhan.

He feels guilty that Xiao Zhan has to lose a cherished pet for no fault of his own.

“Especially not after I found out what a beautiful, sweet boy he can be.”

Xiao Zhan’s smile is so kind and loving. Yibo can’t believe what he’s just heard.

“I didn’t know you can be so gorgeous. Why didn’t you tell me before?” Xiao Zhan asks.

Because Yibo wants Xiao Zhan to see him as a mate, not his cute pet. “I didn’t want you to see me as Jian Guo. I want you to take me seriously, not just your pet. I can do anything for you, give you whatever you want. You just have to say the word,” he tells Xiao Zhan earnestly.

Xiao Zhan chuckles, cradles Yibo’s face and rubs their noses together the way he would nuzzle Jian Guo. “I am the luckiest cat owner in the world. I’ve got the most adorable cat right here. He’s cute, gorgeous, and so, so sexy. And he loves me enough to do anything for me.”

Finally, his beloved human gets it!

“First things first,” Xiao Zhan says, stroking behind Yibo’s ear in that way he knows Jian Guo likes. The sensation makes Yibo let out a long, satisfied purr, much to his human’s delight. “You will not run away again,” his human says firmly. “If you do, I won’t stop looking for you and then you’ll be responsible for the death of me, do you understand?”

That’s the last thing he wants! But how can he forever be Jian Guo for Zhanzhan when Jian Guo isn’t all that he is?

Xiao Zhan seems to read his mind and assures him, “I love every part of my cat, whether he is Jian Guo or Wang Yibo. Even when he’s being a drama queen and jumping off buildings. You almost gave me a heart attack.” He wraps his arms around Yibo’s waist and pulls him onto the bed. “Promise me you won’t do that again.”

“I promise, Zhanzhan,” Yibo says obediently and means it.

“I still can’t believe this. You were my cute kitty all along. I thought you were a poor guy hiding from his pimp or something.”

Yibo stares at his human in disbelief. Yup, this proves that humans really have the strangest and most idiotic sensibilities when it comes to mating. His beloved is fortunate that Yibo is so patient and understanding of human peculiarities.

“How can you misunderstand when I keep throwing myself at you?” he asks anyway. “Why did you keep rejecting me?”

Xiao Zhan looks at him sheepishly. “You told me you didn’t have anywhere to go. I didn’t want you to feel like sleeping with me was a condition for your stay.”

Well, Yibo supposes he can forgive his beloved for his endless kindness. “I just want to prove to you I can be the perfect mate for you,” he confesses. “I can take care of you, cook, clean, copulate with you—whatever you want, Zhanzhan.”

Xiao Zhan’s face flames at his words.

Then a loud grumble sounds from his stomach, and Yibo rises to get sustenance for his darling human.

“Oh, and one last thing. No more being a cat burglar. No more stealing or breaking into buildings.” His human is firm, leaving no room for argument. “From now on, if there’s something you want or need, I’ll pay for it. But I can’t keep up with your extravagant tastes all the time—especially not that cat food you like so much—so if you really want it,” his eyebrow quirks drily, “you’ll have to get a job.”

***

Because his boyfriend— _mate_ , Yibo has corrected him multiple times with a glare—is absolutely gorgeous and has the quintessential narcissism of a cat to love attention, it’s no wonder that he becomes a model. He’s a natural with his feline grace and lack of self-consciousness about his body and is so good at looking pretty that it’s not long before he garners a burgeoning following online. He’s lucky Xiao Zhan isn’t the jealous type—much, anyway, as long as people just visually appreciate and don’t touch. Anyway, Xiao Zhan shouldn’t complain, not when he likes to take just as many photos of his boyfriend or now that Yibo’s lucrative income has afforded them a new apartment in a nicer neighbourhood.

Xiao Zhan will never get tired of how utterly enchanting and graceful Yibo is at whatever he does.

Like now, when he’s moving elegantly on Xiao Zhan’s dick, his body a lovely, sinuous line as he slinks up and down.

He’s mewling, clawing at Xiao Zhan’s shoulders, so Xiao Zhan knows he’s close. Gripping Yibo’s hips, he thrusts upward hard several times. Yibo actually purrs like a motor when he comes into Xiao Zhan’s chest.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t think he will ever get tired of hearing Yibo purr in sex either. He milks Yibo all through his orgasm, only stopping when Yibo collapses on his chest, lapping at his collarbone like a kitten. He begins to lift Yibo off, but Yibo clamps down stubbornly.

“You haven’t come yet,” he says like an accusation.

Yibo must feel oversensitive—it’s their second round after all, because Yibo is too insatiable to stop—so Xiao Zhan can get himself off no problem. But Yibo starts bouncing again, insistent on finishing Xiao Zhan.

When Xiao Zhan finally comes, spilling inside Yibo with a groan, Yibo gives him a smug look and licks his lips like a giant cat.

“Another round, Zhanzhan?”


End file.
